Experiments
by Kaos Incarnate
Summary: Sequel to Fire Cat. Kurt and Leo go on a recruiting mission, and run into trouble on the way.
1. Default Chapter

Vell, looks like it's my turn

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men. Marvel does. But, hey, if anyone is selling the X-men, cheap, then you can always tell me. Right? Oh, and Chaya isn't mine either. Borrowed character from, of course, Chaya.**

** **

**Wow! So many people asked for a sequel! I'm touched! Namely, Gaea, Slacker, *~Chaya~*, Metroprincess, starlet_gurl, Jet, Neva, Dione kitane, Lady Ice, MadisonDrew, and Aphrodite Black. Love you all!**

** **

**But, of course, there's that blue box down at the bottom of the page that's just _waiting_ to be written in. So, if the urge hits you, do a little review. Please?**

** **

** **

** **

Vell, looks like it's my turn.

Kurt here. Zis is my turn to write about vhat happens to us X-men. Vhen ve get togezer, _somezing_ is going to happen. In fact, none of us have come to ze mansion wizout _some_ sort of trouble. Just vone veek ago, ve had ze mansion stormed vhile only zree of us vere here. One of us is still in bed from _zat_ situation.

Not by vill, you can be sure.

In fact, as I valked zrough ze front door of ze mansion after school, I couldn't help but vonder vhat Leo vas doing. Leo vas ze newest member of ze X-men, and vone of ze most active. After being told to vait in bed for _four days_, he vas a little restless.

Actually, he vas _very_ restless.

I had been planning to go to my room, complain about having homevork for zirty minutes, finish it in five, _zen_ talk to Leo. I had 'ported home, so none of ze ozers vere home yet. Zat meant Leo and I had a few minutes to talk.

As it vas, Leo being bored vasn't a problem. Vhen he vasn't in his room, I finally found him at the home computer. His not being in bed vas a no-no in ze professor's book.

I quietly 'ported behind him and read the screen over the shoulder.

_[The Void] Danny: Yo, dudes_

_ _

_[The Void] White Lion: Hey_

_ _

_[The Void] Chaya: Hey, Danny! *Snugs*_

_ _

_[The Void] White Lion: Should I be jealous?_

_ _

_[The Void] Danny: WHAT?_

_ _

_[The Void] Chaya: Dan, he's kidding._

_ _

_[The Void] White Lion: You thought I was kidding, Cha? Meanie_

_ _

_[The Void] Chaya: You /are/ kidding, right?_

_ _

_[The Void] White Lion gives a patient sigh. Yes, Cha_

_ _

_[The Void} Chaya: Oh, too bad._

_ _

_[The Void] Danny: Hey, what kind of name is White Lion, anyway?_

_ _

_[The Void] White Lion: Better then your /actual name/_

_ _

_[The Void] Danny: This ain't my real name, thank you very much_

_ _

_[The Void] White Lion: The name describes me, you could say_

_ _

"Shouldn't it be 'Orange Lion'?" I asked Leo.

Leo shot up in his seat. "Damn it to hell," he muttered.

_[The Void] White Lion: Cha, Danny, excuse me. I have to go_

_ _

_[The Void] Chaya: How close are you to getting caught?_

_ _

_[The Void] White Lion: It's kind of after the fact, actually_

_ _

_[The Void] Chaya: Good luck, WL._

_ _

_[The Void] Danny: Good riddance, WL_

_ _

_[The Void] Chaya: WOW! Dan's /jealous/!_

_ _

_[The Void] Danny: I am not!_

_ _

_[The Void] Chaya: Dan wants WL to stand aside so he can make his /moooove/!_

_ _

_[The Void] Danny: I don't know what you're talking about!_

_ _

_[The Void] Chaya: You want in on this, WL?_

_ _

_[The Void] White Lion: No, I really have to go now_

_ _

_[The Void] Danny: well, at least I have an interest in girls_

_ _

"Excuse me, Kurt. I must defend my honor," Leo said grimly, typing madly.

[The Void]Chaya: Now that was a bit low. 

_ _

_[The Void] White Lion: I AM NOT GAY! Just because I don't hit on twelve-year-olds, too. Besides, I have a girlfriend._

_ _

"Who is zis girlfriend?" I asked, pretending not to know. Leo and my sister, Rogue, vere together, but zey hadn't told anyvone yet.

"Err… can we talk about that later?"

_ _

_[The Void] Chaya: Whoo! Score one for the king of the jungle!_

_ _

_[The Void] White Lion: now, I really must go_

_ _

_Chaya: OK, I'll just fry Danny to a well-done crisp._

_ _

"How do you fry somevone over ze computer?" I asked Leo.

"With words."

"Oh. Ja, I got it."

[The Void] White Lion: e-mail me later, don't leave out any details 

_ _

_[The Void] Chaya: Frak, just /go/!_

_ _

_[The Void] White Lion: OK, bye Cha_

Leo promptly closed ze vindow. Zen he quickly turned around in ze chair. "Are you going to tell Logan about this?"

On Vednesday, Logan had caught Leo in ze Danger Room vhen Leo had tried to vork out some of his energy by killing sentinels. Logan had promised him zat if anyone caught him out of bed again, he vould be tied down to his bed and not let out until Sunday.

Now, vonce Leo and I fought a lot, but ve vorked things out and now considered vone another best friends.

Zat didn't mean I couldn't give him a hard time.

I grinned. "Zat depends."

Leo sighed softly. "Okay, I'll bite. On what?"

"Dinner on Saturday vill be ze first big meal zat you'll be at in ze last zree days."

"Go on."

"Vould you sing "Oops I Did It Again," by Brittany Spears? Loudly? In the middle of ze conversations going on?"

Leo groaned and put his head in his hands. "You are pure evil."

"Vhere do you zink I got zis tail? Selling Devil's _Food_?"

"That wasn't very funny. You having an off day?"

"For _zat_, you must also add a dance routine."

"No! I apologize!"

"Vell… okay. Apology accepted."

Leo sighed. "Thank you."

"You still have to do a dance routine," I added, grinning.

"Did I mention that you are evil?"

"Ja, ve covered zat."

"Just checking."

"JUNIOR!" Logan shouted up the stairs. "ARE YOU IN BED?"

Leo's eyes widened. "Kurt, I need a quick port!" he hissed desperately.

My grin videned. "Vill you sing and dance?"

Leo gave me a death look. "Do I have a choice?"

I caught his arm and 'ported to his room. "Kitty has ze CD, if you need to refresh your memory."

Leo shot into bed and pulled up his covers. I 'ported to my own room and got to vork on my homevork.

Ve only just beat Logan. A few seconds later, I heard a door in ze hall open. I 'ported downstairs to meet up viz ze others as they arrived home.

"Hey, Kurt," Rogue greeted me as she walked in. "Is Logan checkin' on Leo?"

"Ja. I vould give it a few more minutes before you check in on him."

"Yeah, I still can't get over the fact that Logan cares so much."

Logan knew so much about Leo it vas scary. I vould have zought zey had a psychic link or somezing like zat. Scott had had enough lack of tact to say, "Geez, I'd swear you two were dating or something." Logan, of course, threatened to beat Scott to a bloody pulp. Leo didn't know yet, but when he heard, he _vould_ beat Scott to a bloody pulp.

"So, how is he?" Scott asked innocently. He vas most likely hoping zat Leo vould be in bed for a few extra days. Ever since the party incident, Leo had been out for Scott's blood.

"He's going to shoot out of bed tomorrow and go hunt somezing. Oh, and Kitty, could I borrow your Brittany Spears CD tonight?"

Kitty vas very taken aback. "S-sure. Why?"

I smiled wickedly. "You'll find out tomorrow."

Zen I 'ported up to her room and got ze CD, 'ported to Leo's room and gave it to him, and 'ported to my room and laid on my bed.

I could hardly vait for ze next day's dinner.


	2. Two

Ze next day, ve all expected to see Leo up early and doing something, but no vone saw him around

**Disclaimer: Don't own X-men. Otherwise, this chapter would be up much faster, because I would be rich and have a _freaking laptop_.**

** **

**Okay, this was supposed to be up a long, long time ago, but I've been having vacations and other complications (read: I've been lazy), so, finally, here it is. Thanks to everyone who waited for this, and especially people who reviewed, such as MadisonDrew, *~Chaya~*, Discord, AMEE, Nightfan, starlet_girl (spelled with two "t's" on the starlet. My computer is impossible), Sorceress Knight, Rivan, Goose, Loc, Slacker, Ms Goku, Metroprincess, Jet, Loonybin, Rilo, Gaea, and Dark Wolf. *Takes long, deep breath* And, if you didn't last time, or even if you did… review? Please?**

** **

**Okay, I'll stop babbling and let you read the fic.**

** **

** **

** **

Ze next day, ve all expected to see Leo up early and doing something, but no vone saw him around. Ve decided to let him sleep in, but it vasn't like him at all.

At about eleven-thirty,everyone noticed.

"Where is he?" Rogue asked for about ze fiftieth time.

"I'm sure he's fine," Scott replied.

"He never sleeps this long even when he's _not_ jumpy," Kitty pointed out.

"Maybe he couldn't get to sleep last night, and now he's making up for it," Jean zought.

"Doesn't sound like Leo," Evan mentioned.

"Vell, vhere could he be?" I asked.

Vhich vas ze perfect time for Leo to show up, drenched in sweat and breazing hard. "Morning, guys," he said.

"Bad dream?" I joked.

Leo looked at his vatch. "It's eleven-thirty."

"Yeah. Why'd you sleep so late?" asked Jean.

"Err... did it not occur to you guys that I was up already?"

Zere vere sheepish looks all around. Leo chuckled.

"Come on, guys, I _never_ sleep that late."

"Told ya," Rogue pointed out. Leo gave her a sheepish grin.

"Anyvay, vhere have you been?" I asked him.

"Danger Room," he replied

"All morning?"

He grinned. "Ja. You guys know how long I've been locked up in my room? I was going to kick some sentinel butt before I called it a night, but then I lost track of time…"

"Vhat? Called it a night?"

Leo managed to look completely innocent. "Well, today started at midnight, right?"

"YOU'VE BEEN FIGHTING SENTINALS FOR ELEVEN AND A HALF HOURS?!" everyone shouted.

"Well, no, of course not. Logan came for his session at nine, and we had a go."

"Had a go?" Scott asked curiously.

"Err… yeah, we fought. Why?"

I laughed. "Scott has zis insane notion zat…"

"Don't tell him!" Scott shouted.

"…Zat you and Logan vere dating."

Leo shot a glare at Scott, who vhimpered and ran out of ze room.

"Excuse me a moment, you guys," Leo said in a calm and rational voice. Zen he ran after Scott, shouting, "COME BACK HERE, YOU DAMNED OBSESSIVE MAMA'S BOY!"

Everyone burst out laughing. "Ah wonder how long it'll take Leo to figure out what Scott meant by 'had a go,'" Rogue gasped.

_"YOU PERVERT!"_

"Not zat long," I choked out, and ve all fell to ze floor, laughing harder.

Leo valked in a few minutes later, dragging a dazed Scott vith a lump on his head behind him. He dropped Scott roughly to ze floor. "So, anyway, the reason I came up here was to ask if anyone wanted a live opponent in the Danger…"

"NO!" screamed everyone, horrified.

Leo shrugged. "Okay, just thought I'd offer. Since no one else wants to fight, and the sentinels are getting old, I'll just take a shower."

"Good idea," I said, then, vhen he glared at me, I quickly added, "Showers are great after a long fight."

He nodded and left.

Scott had regained balance and could stand. "Man, Leo is quite a powder keg."

"You beat on somevone enough, Scott, and zey're bound to blow up," I pointed out. "And you have been giving a few blows. And…" I grinned craftily, "no sexual puns intended."

He winced. "You have to admit, Logan talks to Leo in a way that he's never talked to any of us."

"Zat doesn't mean zey're lovers, Scott."

"Yeah, they do have a lot in common," Rogue pointed out. "Ah mean, Leo's people skills are better, but they are a lot alike. No reason why they wouldn't be friends."

"Is there something more to it, Rogue?" Jean asked softly. "And I don't mean that they're dating."

Rogue winced. "Stop pokin' around in my head."

"Just tell us," I begged.

"Yeah, well, Leo wrote this thingfor school, about someone who made a difference in his life…"

"I remember that!" Kitty interrupted. "Rogue, Logan and I all saw it!"

"Vas zis ze time you asked everyone to tell Leo he vas a good writer?" I asked. "He vas pretty upset, as I remember." And I had loved it. Ve hadn't been on very good terms at ze time.

"That's right. I hadn't actually read it, but we all did later. He was talking about Logan. He seems to consider him a sort of, like, father figure, you know?" she flashed a small smile, vhich vould've had my heart racing about a veek ago.

"A father figure? Zat's odd. I vouldn't have zought zat of Logan."

"Thought what of me, fuzz ball?" Logan asked as he came in behind us. "And where's Junior?"

The vord junior sent a shock zrough everyvone, seen in zis light.

"Err… he's taking a shower."

"I _was_ taking a shower." Leo valked in zrough ze ozer door, dressed in his normal street clothes.

"Zat vas quick."

"I've been in the shower for a half-hour. Have you lost all sense of time today?"

I glanced at my holo-vatch and jumped. Sure enough, a half-hour had flown by. I glanced at Rogue. "Vow. Time really flies."

"Anyway, it's time for lunch," Logan said. "Dining room, lets go."

Ve all valked to ze dining room, vhere lunch had been set. Ze professor and Ororo had beaten us to ze table, and vere vaiting for us. Ve grabbed chairs and sat down.

Ze professor got right to business. "Scott, Cerebro has detected another mutant in Woolworth, Colorado."

Leo bolted upright in his seat, but he didn't say anyzing.

Scott opened the folder zat ze professor had handed him. "Anna Snyder," he read before ze folder did a disappearing act and ended up in Leo's hands.

"Hey!" shouted Scott. Leo vas beyond caring.

"Anna Snyder of Woolworth, Colorado. Age twelve. Has the ability to control the flow of time. Family: father Carl Snyder and mother Wendy Snyder. This is unreal!" He turned to me. "Kurt this is Chaya!"

Zat got my attention. "Chaya? Zat girl zat you vere talking to on ze computer… last veek?"

"That's right. When I first ran into her, we shared a lot of personal information."

"How much personal information was this?" the professor asked suspiciously.

"She… knows the town we live in. My actual name, which she found pretty funny. My age. She knows I'm an orphan and that I go to a 'boarding school'. That's all."

"You don't normally share that much information with _anyone_, let alone with someone you just met," Rogue pointed out.

"Yeah, well… we just click. I just couldn't help but trust her."

"Do you have a picture of zis girl?" I asked.

"What? Why would I have pictures of her?"

"I meant in the folder, Leo."

"Oh, right. Here."

He handed me ze picture, and I studied it.

And I found I couldn't pull avay from her eyes. Zey vere so full of life, zat I felt my heart jump.

"That's odd. She doesn't look twelve, she looks like a teenager," I dimly heard Leo say.

"That's right, Leo. She has the power to change the flow of time, and she has been subconsciously aging at an accelerated rate."

Leo asked, "Professor, I know this isn't how you usually do things, but would it be all right if I went and picked her up. After all, she is a friend of mine."

"I suppose that would be all right. However, I would rather you took someone else with you."

"Of course. How 'bout Kurt?"

My name brought me back to reality. "Vhat? Me?"

"Yes, you. You and Chaya are quite a lot alike, and due to our circumstances… the parents can't say we're a bad group if you and I come, since we're the orphans of the group. Chaya's mother is _very_ sensitive to the pain of others, and Chaya's father is totally whipped."

"She told you all this?" I asked.

"Well, not directly, but telling me what was going on around her house, you figure these things out." He turned to ze professor. "When should we leave."

"First thing tomorrow morning."

"Right. Kurt, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Leo vaited until he vas outside the dining room, zen said, "You like her."

"_Vhat_? Vhat gave you _zat_ idea?"

"There's the fact that you were staring at that picture like it was holding you there."

"I vasn't!"

Leo chuckled. "Yeah, sure. Anyway, once you decide to admit it, tell me. I'll want to know."

And I vatched, bevildered, as Leo vent upstairs to pack.


	3. Three

After one very memorable dinner (vhich I swore to Leo zat I vould never, ever tell anyvone ze details), and a good night's res

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… or, well, anything at all, for that matter.**

****

**Okay… this chap was supposed to be up about… two months ago? Thanks to Loonybin for the reminder.**

****

**Also, for those of you expecting the ****Brittany**** Spears scene… that _was going to be in here, but I couldn't get it right, and I didn't want to post anything that made me want to throw my comp at the wall._**

****

**Sorry this is up so late. I hope you enjoy.**

****

****

****

****

After one very memorable dinner (vhich I swore to Leo zat I vould never, _ever_ tell anyvone ze details, lets just say zat ze boy can't sing), and a good night's rest, Leo and I vere ready to go. We gave our good-byes, borrowed a car from ze professor, and ve vere off.

"Music? Some… Brittany Spears, maybe?" I put on an innocent look while he glared at me. He sighed, and took out his own CD. After loaning Leo a CD from Ze Beatles, he had become an overnight, die-hard oldies fan.

"Mind The Police?" he asked.

"Vho?"

"The Police. Every Breath You Take? Don't Stand So Close to me? Message in a Bottle?"

"Err…"

Leo sighed. "Never mind. I'll take that as a 'no'." He slid ze CD into ze player.

"Oh, zese guys are Ze Police?"

"That's right." He started to sing. "Every breath you take, every move you make…"

"Err, Leo? You're tough, intelligent, and a good friend."

"All… right."

"You cannot sing. Just zought you should know."

He sighed and stopped singing, to my relief. Zen he said, "So, you still have that picture of Anna?"

Blushing, I opened my wallet and pulled it out. He chuckled as he began to study it.

"Err… Leo, vatch ze road!"

"We're fine," said Leo, who apparently hadn't noticed ve vere drifting to ze right.

"Leo!"

He quickly pulled back into our lane vithout looking up, then smirked at me. "Consider that revenge for the 'Brittany Spears' incident."

"Mein_ Gott_. Ja, okay, okay, you got me. Just don't do zat again."

"Fine with me. The professor would kill me if I got into a wreck."

"Zat's very true. And vhen getting another student, too."

Ve drove in silence for about an hour. Zen I asked, "So, vhat do you zink about Anna, anyvay?"

"She's a good friend, for someone who I've never met. Good sense of humor, all around nice girl. Why?"

"Vell… I vas just zinking… do you care about her as more zen a friend?"

Leo nearly drove off the road. "_What?_ Ch- Anna's just a friend." Zen he stared at me. "Wow. I think Kurt's a little _jealous_. Heck, forget Danny. Cha's going to think this is hilarious, you know."

"Vhat? No vay! And vhy vould she zink it vas funny?"

"I'm not saying she won't feel the same way. She might. She'll still think it's hilarious, though."

"Zere's nothing to laugh over. Even if it vas funny."

He chuckled. "Sure, Kurt."

"I do not have a crush on Anna." I said veakly.

To my relief, he quickly changed ze subject. "So, how long will it be before we reach Ch-Anna's? Damn, I have got to get used to calling her Anna."

"Ve'll be zere in a few days."

Two days later (am I good, or am I good?), ve had reached Anna's hometown. Leo vas driving, and I vas looking for ze address in ze folder.

Ve had been in town for five minutes, and ve vere already lost.

"Do Scott and Jean ever have this problem?" Leo asked, starting to sound annoyed.

"Not zat zey ever mention. I guess zey do, zough. Most likely."

"AARG!" shouted Leo. "Do they sell maps to this town?"

"Maybe ve could ask somevone. Look, zere's a group of girls…" I froze suddenly. "Leo, zat's Anna!"

Sure enough, zere vas Anna, chatting vith zree ozer friends. Leo quickly pulled over to the curb and stepped out of the car.

"Anna Snyder?" he asked. I hopped out of ze car.

She looked at us in surprise. "Do I know you two?"

"My name is Leo Lyons. You might know me better as White Lion."

She studied him in surprise, then laughed and hugged him. I felt vaguely jealous. "White Lion! I thought you lived in Bayville!"

"Ja, he does." I said. "Ve came down to talk to you about some things. And your parents."

She studied me, vhich vas both enjoyable and embarrassing.

Leo chuckled. "I'm sorry, I forgot the introductions. Anna this…"

"Chaya."

"What?"

"Call me Chaya. You always have, and it's my nickname, anyway."

Leo smirked. "All right, Cha." She grinned, and I had ze urge to kill Leo. "Anyway, Chaya, this is Kurt. Kurt, Chaya."

"Hey, Kurt. Nice to meet you."

"Can we talk privately?" Leo asked, "This is kind of a delicate matter." Then he vinced and looked at me. "Do I always talk like that?"

"Only vhen stressed," I replied. "And you said _I _had a crush on… I mean…" I glared at Leo. "You did zat on purpose."

Anna smiled, zen gave us a suspicious look. "Who are you, anyway? I mean, for all I know you could be some psychopath."

Leo leaned forward and vhispered into her ear "We're mutants, like you are. That's why we need to talk in private."

She jumped, as did I. "Are you CRAZY?!" I shouted. "WHAT?!" she yelled.

The girls around Chaya were now _very _curious. "What'd he say?" asked one of them.

"Nothing. Go. I need to talk to the nice man," she said. Then she rolled her eyes as they left. "Okay, so where can we talk where someone will be around, and yet it'll be private enough."

I turned on Leo. "Vhat are you zinking? We're going to get in major trouble if anyone finds out we're mutants."

"She'd find out sooner or later. Besides, she's pro-mutant. I didn't mention it earlier, but we met on this site that was pretty much for people who thought mutants had gotten a bad rap."

She laughed. "So, can you prove that you two are mutants? Ironic that anyone would ask you two to prove that you _are_ mutants, but…"

"Take Kurt's hand," Leo suggested. I blushed brightly, but put out my hand. Anna slowly took it, and her eyes videned.

"So… fur, huh? And three fingers. How do you hide it?"

She didn't let go of my hand, I noted with a mix of joy and dismay. "Our vatches have hologram programs. Ve look completely normal vith zem on. Vith zem off…"

"Not so much," Leo supplied.

"All right. So what do you want with me?" Anna seemed hesitant.

"Anna, you…" I began.

"Chaya."

"Right. Anyvay, Chaya, you're a mutant, and the two of us live at a sort of a school for mutants. We learn to control our powers, and we fight against this group of mutants called the Brotherhood, which is attempting to destroy the human race. We'd really like you to consider going to this school."

"What are my powers, anyway?" she asked.

"You can control the flow of time."

"Oh," Chaya said as if she had just solved a complicated puzzle. "So _that's_ what happened." When she saw the bewildered looks on our faces, she added, "See, I was running this mile for gym, and I clocked in at 0.2 seconds."

"One hell of a dash, Cha." Leo said. She grinned at him. I felt insanely jealous.

"_Anyvay_. Ve need to know if you vant to go to zis school…"

"Yes."

I faultered. "Vhat?"

"If you're asking me to come to a school for mutants, to learn more about my powers, then the answer is yes. Not that both of you are surprised, of course." She grinned at Leo again, vho smirked back. I vas getting more and more jealous by ze minute.

"I knew we could count on you to be adventurous." Leo said, then sighed. "Now comes the hard part."

"Which part is that?" Chaya asked him.

"Now we have to convince your parents that it's a good idea."


	4. Four

**Disclaimer: I would very much like to own X-Men, but I don't, so I'll just settle for writing this fic.**

**Now, boys and girls, lemme tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a boy who liked writing fanfiction. He wrote a story and posted it online, and everyone seemed to like it. Unfortunately, this boy was a complete idiot, so he got bored with the story and let it float around the net, unfinished. Now, this boy had a friend named Chaya, who yelled at the boy to finish until she finally managed to get it through his thick skull. And so he posted.**

**Seriously, though, I'm sorry to anyone who read this before that I didn't post for so long. I'm SORRY! Be that as it may, I'm shameless enough to continue asking for reviews, even if the review consists of berating me for not posting for so long. Enjoy the story.**

"Zat vent vell." I said.

Leo, Chaya, and I vere heading out of Voolvorth, Leo and I in ze front, Chaya in ze back. She hadn't been very happy about zat, but Leo had pointed out a varning in ze car zat said, "Caution: side air bag. Do not ride in passenger seat unless thirteen or older."

Grumbling, Chaya had climbed into ze back of ze car, mumbling somezing about "technicalities".

"Yeah, I didn't know your parents were so easy-going, Cha," said Leo.

"It's no big deal, guys," she said, blushing.

"Vhat? You had your parents convinced in ten seconds!" I said.

"You were outside. You don't know how I did that," said Chaya.

"Enlighten us," said Leo.

"I… told them that if they didn't let me go, I was going to run away. I told them I knew that they could find me if they wanted to, but if I was that serious, they should just let me go and save everyone the trouble."

"And zey said…" I prompted.

"That they agreed. They weren't happy about it, but they said if I wanted to go _that_ badly, then I should."

"Ze professor vill either be furious or amused," I told Leo.

"Hmm," he replied." Anyway, I'd make myself comfortable if I were you, Cha. This'll be a long trip."

"You are now leaving Voolvorth," I read aloud.

Chaya stared at me. "I love your accent," she said.

I blushed uncontrollably. Leo smirked, and changed the subject to start explaining for half an hour some things about Chaya's powers to her.

"Vhere are ve? Vhat town is zis? Vhy didn't I see it vhen ve came in?" I interrupted.

Leo glanced out at ze town ve vere passing through. "You were asleep last time we passed it. I don't know what town it is. You're the one with the atlas."

I pulled ze atlas out of ze glove compartment, and glanced down at the map. "It's not on here."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Chaya. "It's _got_ to be on there. It's a town. And an old one, judging from the paint jobs."

"It's not on here. Look for yourself."

Chaya leaned over ze back of my seat and read over my shoulder. I felt her varm breath on my ear, and shuddered.

"You're right. It's not on there," she admitted.

Leo glanced up to look at ze town, and his eyes narrowed. "They faked the paint job."

"Vhat?"

"The paint job. They faked it. They made it look old. It's not as old as it looks."

"How can you tell?" asked Chaya.

"In bad neighborhoods, if you have a nice car, it's easy to get it stolen. So, people will take paint and go over the finish, so the car looks older and shoddier than it is. These people did the same thing, but they didn't do a very good job of it. If you know what to look for, you can tell."

"Why would anyone make a house look older than it was?" asked Chaya.

"I don't…" Leo cut himself off at the sudden sound of sirens. Ve all glanced back to see a cop car right behind us. "Damn it to hell," Leo muttered, pulling over.

"Mein Gott," I said.

"Frak," said Chaya. I gave her an odd look. "What?"

Ze cop car pulled up behind us, and two police got out.

"Um, is it just me, or are they carrying rifles?" asked Chaya.

It vasn't just her. Both cops vere carrying long rifles. I vas no gun expert, so I couldn't tell you vhat type zey vere, but zey vere rifles all ze same.

Leo rolled down the window. "Is there a problem, officer?"

"Yeah," the first officer said, pointing into the back of the car. "The girl ain't buckled up."

I gave a mental sigh of relief. Leo nodded, and said, "I'm sorry, officer. We're from out of state, and I didn't know there was a seat belt law in this state. Chaya, buckle up."

Chaya nodded and did so. Leo vent to close ze vindow, vhen ze hand of ze first officer came down on ze door.

"You'll get a ticket," the man said patiently.

Leo groaned. "All right, that's understandable. How much is it?"

"A hundred dollars."

Leo shrugged. "Look, that's fine, and I understand. I'm in a hurry though, so if I can just pay you now…" He reached for his vallet, but ze cop jumped back and lifted his rifle.

"Step out of the car, and then you can pay me, all right? I want to make sure you don't try to pull something."

"Vhat? Zat's ridiculous!" I said angrily. Leo shot me a glare, and opened the door, stepping out.

"Now, can I please…" Leo began, before the ozer cop, zat had been standing zere ze whole time, not saying anyzing, suddenly grabbed his rifle by ze end of barrel and swung. Leo spun to see what he was doing, but he chose a bad time. Ze rifle connected vith his chin, spinning him around and dropping him into ze dirt.

"Leo!" I shouted. Chaya gave a surprised shout.

The ozer "cop" put his rifle next to Leo's temple and grinned at me. "You 'port, German," he said dangerously, "and the mutie gets it."

'Port. Mutie.

Zey knew vhat ve vere.

"Kurt," hissed Chaya, "what now?"

I honestly didn't know. Ve had two people vho could zink of vhat to do in a bad situation: Scott and Leo. But Scott vasn't here, and Leo vas out cold.

"Out of the car, little muties," the man in ze cop uniform said, like it vas a childhood game. "Come out, come out, little muties."

I used some language zat vould have made Leo proud.

"Now now now, that's no way to talk, little mutie. Why don't you be a good mutie, and get out of the car, like your friend." His expression vent hard. "Your friend who will have a bullet in his head, if you don't come out _right now_!"

Zis guy vas mentally unbalanced. I vas sure of it.

"Chaya, ve've got no choice," I said unhappily.

She nodded, then reached across the seat and gave my hand a squeeze. "I'd rather kick some, but you're the boss."

I vas not very happy about zat. But her comment about "kicking some" vas sounding like a good idea.

"Here's the plan," I vhispered to her. Then I muttered into her ear. She nodded. "Got it? Good. Let's go."

Ve both opened our car doors slowly. Ze rifles quickly vent up and vere pointed at us. I swallowed hard, but valked forvard, hands in ze air. Vone of ze men grabbed me roughly, shoved me against ze car, and slapped some handcuffs on me.

The ozer guy tried to do ze same zing to Chaya, but she vasn't about to go along vith it.

Instead, she kneed him in a _very_ sensitive area.

Plus, she vas using her powers, and her knee vas moving at about two hundred miles an hour.

Ze man screamed (and I mean screamed!) and fell to the ground, crying. Not zat I could blame him.

Chaya shot through ze road, nozing but a blur, and grabbed Leo, pulling him up. She zen ran over to me, ramming ze guard avay, and grabbed my arm.

"Kurt, 'port! Now!"

I quickly 'ported… or tried to. Instead, I felt as if a lightning bolt had hit me. I yelled in pain, and fell to ze ground.

"Kurt! Frak, Kurt, you have to get up! Kurt!" Chaya shouted at me, but I could barely move. Vhat had happened?

Chaya reached down to pick me up, but the second man vas back. He grabbed her arm, and slapped another pair of handcuffs onto her wrist.

"Maybe we forgot to mention this earlier," he said, "but these handcuffs have special chips in them. Chips that electrocute anyone who tries to use a mutant power while wearing them."

Zat vas bad. And zings got vorse a second later, vhen ze guy vho Chaya had nailed in ze crotch got up.

"YOU DAMN MUTIE!" the man shouted, grabbing Chaya by ze neck and lifting her. I shouted in anger and fear, but ze ozer, calmer man, grabbed his arm.

"Let her down," he said calmly. "She'll get what she has coming when she's in the lab."

Ze first man grunted, and dropped Chaya. She fell to ze ground, and started coughing. I kneeled next to her.

"Are you all right?" I muttered. She nodded, too out of breath to speak.

"You won't be though, mutie." I spun to see ze first man swinging a rifle at my head.

Zat's ze last zing I saw for a vhile.


	5. Five

Disclaimer: As much as it must be a shock to hear this, I don't own X-Men Evolution. Marvel has just been kind enough to let me use them for awhile. Fools!  
  
I only got three reviews last chapter (my own fault, but I wanted more!), so I'll be giving those blessed (or not) few just a few words of reply. Chaya, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! Blade891, sorry you had to wait so long. And, last but not least, Aphrodite Black, I'll be showing up later with a ring, and I'm not taking no for an answer! *winks* Anyway, thanks to all of you. And, Lord/Goddess/Buddha/Big-Bang etc. willing, I'd like a few more reviews. Anyone out there care to just drop a few words? Anyone?  
  
But you didn't come to hear me ramble on. On with the fic!  
  
  
  
I moaned as I voke up. I had a huge headache, and being strapped to a metal table didn't help much.  
  
I voke up fully, and vent over zat last part again.  
  
Then I remembered vhy I had ze splitting headache.  
  
"Mien Gott in Himmell." I muttered to myself. At zat point, I heard a door open behind me. I quickly pretended to sleep, vhile mentally checking for ozer injuries, or information.  
  
"Three mutants. All young, and in top condition. I expect to be paid in full, before I go back to my post," said a voice that sounded like one of ze men vho had captured me.  
  
"Yes, of course. I still have to check the orange-furred one. This one and the girl seem to be in fine condition. Although this one is a bit bruised. I thought I said to use only necessary force, Mr. Art."  
  
"The man you have me paired with, Mr. Delaney, is completely unreliable and irresponsible. He would have also killed the girl, if I had not stopped him. If you wish to receive completely undamaged goods, you must simply give me a better partner."  
  
"Then I will deal with a few cuts and bruises. Mr. Delaney has not yet been outsmarted or outfought by any mutant."  
  
"Yes, I suppose. However, you cannot in any way experiment on these mutants until I have been paid. In full."  
  
"Of course. I am sorry about the other two. The experiment will be postponed until you are paid."  
  
My ears perked up. Ze ozer two? Chaya and Leo! Vhat have zey done with zem?  
  
"I'll take this one down to the lower labs. Only for testing, I assure you."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Zen I realized zat zey had called Leo ze orange-furred one. No! Zey must have figured out ze vatches! Sure enough, I couldn't feel my vatch. My handcuffs vere off, but it vas easy to see zat zey vouldn't have left me vithout some sort of form of device to keep me from 'porting. And a few seconds later, I felt a zick collar around my neck.  
  
Ve vere nozing but animals to zem, it vas easy to see.  
  
I felt strong hands grab my chest, and ze wrist and ankle holds came off. I considered fighting, but it vasn't time for zat.  
  
Vait for it, Kurt, I zought.  
  
After a few minutes of being carried around, I found a chance. I didn't hear anyvone coming, and I squinted around. No vone but ze two escorts vith me.  
  
Make it quick, Kurt, I zought, or zey might get reinforcements.  
  
Vithout varning, I struck.  
  
I swung around suddenly, catching vone man in ze chin vith his fist. Zen, before ze ozer could react, I hit him in ze nose, hard enough to break it. He hit ze opposite vall vith his back, unconscious.  
  
After dragging ze two into an unoccupied room, and strapping zem to two tables (poetic justice, I zink), I took to ze ceiling.  
  
I did have some of my powers, and I vasn't going to make zis easy for ze people vho had caught us by not using zem.  
  
I started down ze hall, still on ze ceiling, hair hanging strait down. There vas some kind of maze or somezing down here, and it vas amazingly difficult to vork. I found myself taking ze same turn vay too many times.  
  
And ze people valking around vere also kind of annoying, You can only dodge so many people before it gets frustrating, and I had dodged vay too many of those, too.  
  
It occurred to me zat I should go over everyzing I had learned about zis place. I came up vith zis.  
  
1: Zey had some kind of radio collar, or somezing, zat kept me from 'porting.  
  
2: Zey knew vhat Leo and I really looked like.  
  
3: Zey vere doing somezing to Chaya.  
  
4: Zey had numbers and technology. Ve had zree teens vith no one to depend on.  
  
5: I came up vith zis vone on my own: Ve vere dead.  
  
I considered finding some sort of veapon and going on a rampage. Not much like me, but if I vas going down, zey vere coming vith me. And zey vere not experimenting on me, Leo, or Chaya.  
  
Vhich vas vhen I found a very neat zing to find.  
  
I had just ducked vone of ze scientists vandering ze area, vhen I came into a large room, vith nozing in it at all.  
  
Now, zis vas a large room, especially compared vith ze closet I had voken up in. Not putting anyzing in zis large a room is idiotic. So, naturally, I poked around a little. After all, I'm inquisitive. Vhy vouldn't I? Vas I afraid zey vould be offended? No. Vas I afraid zat I vould find some armory or somezing? Afraid vasn't ze vord I vould use.  
  
I found another mutant.  
  
I had turned on vhat I zought vas a light switch, and a panel in ze vall opened. And zere, in some sort of tank, vas a teenage boy vith sandy hair.  
  
And red angel vings.  
  
I had to physically restrain myself from shouting vith joy (I put my hand over my mouth). I valked over to ze tank, and studied it. Zree buttons, vone blue, vone red, and vone green, not too complicated. But zen, if I hit ze wrong button, I didn't know vhat vould happen. So, I zought about it for a minute.  
  
I shouldn't have bothered. As I put my hand on ze tank, zinking, I felt a piece of paper taped to ze side. I grabbed it and read.  
  
To whomever finds this tank:  
  
You are being foolish, and you are in a place in which you do not belong. Close this panel and get out. DO NOT PUSH THE RED BUTTON! This experiment is supposed to last for exactly two months, and anyone who terminates it will find their job terminated in the same manner. Thank you.  
  
I grinned and hit ze red button.  
  
There vas a "whoosh" noise, as the tank suddenly emptied it's water, leaving ze boy, who opened his (blue) eyes. Then he blinked twice and screamed.  
  
Vell, I zink he screamed. His mouth dropped open, and his eyes vent vide. Zen he stopped, and looked out in awe.  
  
"How do you open ze tank?" I asked, before I realized he couldn't hear me, either. I pointed to ze control panel. He nodded and mouthed somezing. I shook my head. He mouthed it again, slower and more clearly. I shook my head again. He looked frustrated, but then pointed at his eye, and nodded.  
  
I hit ze blue button. Ze door swung open, and ze boy stumbled out.  
  
"Thank you," he said. I caught a clear Australian accent. He stood up. "Hi. What brings ya to this place, anyway?"  
  
Not one for small talk, zis guy. "I vas kidnapped, vith two friends. I'm looking for zem, and zen a vay out of here." I decided to go over ze basics. "I'm Kurt Wagner, and I'm sixteen."  
  
"Jack Art. And I'm eighteen."  
  
Art. Zat rang a bell. "Art? Isn't zat ze name of vone of ze guys zat vork here?"  
  
Jack laughed, sounding bitter. "I see ya've met my uncle."  
  
"Why do you have an uncle vorking here, if you're a mutant?"  
  
"How da ya think he got a job here? He turned me in."  
  
"His own nephew?" I vas shocked.  
  
"Yeah. The bloody man has no soul," Jack said.  
  
First "Frak", and now "Bloody." I vas going to go insane inside ze week.  
  
Of course, zat made me remember zat ve still didn't know vere Chaya vas. Or Leo, for zat matter.  
  
"Ve still have to find my friends, and get out of here. And it's hard enough to sneak around vith vone of us. Vhat should ve do, split up?"  
  
"My friend, ya've come ta the right man." Jack pointed upvard. "Notice the ventilation shaft."  
  
A few seconds later, ve vere climbing around on ze ceiling, zough zis time on ze ozer side of it. Jack had done zis before, or so he said, vhen he vas trying to escape vonce.  
  
"Vhy didn't it vork?"  
  
"I forgot ta check a panel, and it came loose. I fell inta the cafeteria. And a bunch'a guards were eatin' at the time."  
  
I made a mental note to avoid ze cafeteria.  
  
Suddenly, a siren started to ring from somevhere. I looked at Jack. "Vhat's going on?"  
  
"Well, if we're lucky, they found ya missin'. If we're not, they found me missin'."  
  
"Vhy is zat any more lucky?"  
  
"Simple. If they find out ya've gone missin', they'll search the entire lab."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ja. It means yes in German."  
  
"Right. Anyway, if they've found me missin', they won't have to look hard. First, they'll check the ventilation shaft." 


End file.
